Desuperheaters are used to cool a fluid, such as steam, from a superheated state to a state closer to the saturation temperature of the fluid. Typically, water is injected into a flow of a superheated fluid and evaporation of the water is used to cool the superheated fluid. Constant injection of water into the superheated fluid can cause high rates of thermal fatigue, which lead to insufficient cooling of the superheated fluid. Insufficient cooling of the superheated fluid can cause damage to components in many industrial applications due to elevated temperatures.